The Eternal Force
by Zebra-The-Kitten
Summary: Heaven isn't what you think it is. It's more like a hell for the angels, ruled by a fake god. Join us, as we tell the story of an Eternal Force, more powerful than you could ever know


_Well, here we go. A story about an angel, blah blah blah. Let's get on with it shall we?_

_I don't own Hetalia. Wish I did, but I don't._

* * *

_He was fighting. The banshee's never wailed like that. Why? Why would he fight against god? He had saved them. This place was dirty and cruel. Heaven isn't all it's cracked up to be. Constantly, the angels fight, and their blood drips to the earth, crystal clear. His gun in hand, he ran. His wings were broken to the point where they dangled on the skin that was strong enough to hold the bone. His left arm was nearly cut in half. He didn't care, for he would fight. His clothes, rested as mere scraps on his large body. He was bleeding profusely. But still, he carried on, running to the point to were his muscles were becoming fatigued. What was he to do, give up? After this work, the sacrifice, he couldn't bear the thought of giving up. Seeing the gates ahead, he hurried. There was a dying angel, whom Ivan shot on his way up the steps. Kicking open the doors, he walked, angrily, down the halls of gold. His legs were sore, his arm numb in pain, his wings dangling, but it was worth it. Reaching the gothic, iron doors. He kicked them open with all his strength. There, sitting in a silver chair, a glass of white grape wine in hand was the enemy. Smiling, the man stood, his robes flowing soundlessly to the ground. Facing him, the angel growled lightly in his throat. The man gave a smile._

"_Hello Ivan. I thought I had banished you, sent you to Satan, to suffer and rot?"_

_Ivan held his gun up. This was it. He was going to defeat this man. The man laughed to himself, and launched himself at the Russian angel, the same time he launched himself at the supposed god. The blood of angels, the blood of god, it mixed together in a disgustingly black color. Demons and Angels clashed as well, their blood mixing as well. It was sickening. _

_God flung Ivan against the wall, staining the gold with a horrific red. _

"_Why?"_

"_I will fight you, God. In this dirty, cruel place, I will fight against you. I've devoted everything I have. I will not fail."_

_Ivan, mustering every ounce of strength left in his body, got back up. Once again, they clashed. The sky rumbled, a sickeningly bright flash of lighting struck in the earth. It was now or never. Ivan had to do it. He had to defeat this fake god. He had given everything. He'd fought, and fought and now, it would all be worth something. The Russian had nothing left to lose. His sisters, his life, his everything was gone because of this man. He'd taken it from everyone with a devious grin. The angels suffered. Ivan knew that this was his moment. His hair wet, his body broken, he stood. Running, he met him in the middle. The dagger sliding through his shoulder, the gun was fired. Hitting the heart, it bled black. Kicking the body off him, Ivan raised his gun, and shot till not a single bullet was left. The man still twitched. Sliding the dagger out, he walked over, looked him in the eye, and through the throat it went. Everything stopped, and the sun began to shine. Ivan walked out triumphant. A small smile braced his face. The fellow angels, seeing him bloody, rushed over and took him to be healed. They praised him, the ones who fought alongside him. Those against, very few came over and thanked him for his courage, and praised him as well. _

_Soon, as he walked among the clouds, he passed out. A young girl only the age of 17 picked him up and flew him down to earth. She placed him under a tree and took away his wings. Her two toned eyes scanned him over and she blessed him. "You have saved us all. We will give a second chance to live. You're always welcome in Heaven though." She kissed her fingers and pressed them to his heart. He opened his eyes lightly and began to worry. This place was unfamiliar. She shook her head, her blue eyes shining, blonde hair making a halo around her. She hugged him and muttered a thank you._

"_Who are you little one?" He asked, though he'd seen her around before with a brunette boy, trying to make the best of the world they lived in, he never knew her name._

"_Rebekka, but just call me Bekka. You're an amazing person Ivan. You saved everyone. You wanted to live again, right? I talked to the others and we all agree you deserve it. Enjoy your life Ivan, and remember you're always welcome up there with us. We're working to fix everything up." She waved and spread her large, fluffy white wings. Ivan waved at the girl clad in blue, a water lily in her hair, and watched as she flew back to Heaven. The sun blinded him and slowly, he slipped into unconsciousness._

* * *

The story of a monster.

The story of a young beautiful prince.

The story of a creature that was once so divine.

The story of a tragedy.

This,

This is a story of how crime and punishment merge into one in the darkness.

This is the story of sacrifice.

_**Dark smiles through black endless tears. It may seem sad, but it all fault of one eternal force. An eternal force that transcends time, and even death itself. **_

_Order and life will join in the light._

_This,_

_This a story,_

_Were the end will come_

_In the form of a red rose. _

_Look._

_Look upon this red rose, cradle it._

_Let it envelope you._

_Let a merciless light lead your way._

_**Now, as I offer my hand, will you take it?**_

_**Come, and don't forget you favorite handkerchief.**_

_**Come, and listen to this story of mine.**_

_**Do you see it? Do you see the Cheshire Grin of mine?**_

_**Follow it. Follow it!**_

_**Let yourself free. Fall it the snow. Let it rain down. Let it burn you. Let it bury you. Let it circle you. Take it's hand, and let it lead you. **_

_**Now tell me. **_

_**Are you ready for the ride?**_

* * *

I hope you get a scary feel from this story. It shall be tragic. It shall be sad. And it will be heartwarming all the same. Get ready people. This shall be a long ride. Anyways, I want this to be amazing. So amazing you get chills. So updates may be slow. :P

Reviews are greatly appreciated guys :D

Tell me what you think! Give suggestions and stuff. I'll take everything into considerationg :P

As always, have a nice day.


End file.
